


An Unconventional Situation

by EnomotoKlaus



Category: Original Work
Genre: Desperation, Elijah is a bro, Gen, His zipper gets stuck, Mitty is a dumb simp, Omorashi, Wetting, wardrobe malfunction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:06:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27971288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnomotoKlaus/pseuds/EnomotoKlaus
Summary: Mitty, Elijah, and Jun are at a convention. Mitty wants to see his idol on stage, but his bladder says otherwise.
Relationships: Mitty | Masamichi Nomura & Elijah Santoso, Original Male Character & Original Male Character
Kudos: 6





	An Unconventional Situation

The convention hall was absolutely buzzing with energy. There were cosplayers left and right, booths selling goods and items, the smell of people walking around with fast food of questionable quality, and at least two guys carrying a dakimakura. Mitty was glad he spent that hour putting on his needlessly complicated cosplay of a game character he was head over heels for. Sure, there were probably a hundred different buttons and straps in places he couldn't quite reach, but if it was his first time dressing as a male character, he was going to do it right.

In contrast to Mitty, Jun and Elijah were simply wearing their everyday clothes as they headed through the con. Mitty had urged them to cosplay, but neither of them budged. 

"Where do you wanna go first?" Jun asked, his demeanor relaxed as ever. 

"I'm just going wherever Mitty wants to go." Elijah said. 

Mitty pondered for a bit. He took a look at his surroundings. The artist alley was jam packed full of cool art, the stage was having a guest of some kind, andー

_Oh my god…!_

"Mikocchi!" Mitty let out. The boy rushed over to a large poster on one of the walls. 

「Miko Uehara of Summertime Calendar will be onstage for a live Q&A at 12:00 pm」

Mitty could barely keep still as he read the poster. The idol he looked up to and got his fashion style from was going to be on stage right in front of him! He practically shook in his shoes.

"It's still three hours 'till twelve. Let's check out the rest of the stalls and stuff first." Jun said as he checked the watch on his wrist. Mitty nodded, a glint of determination in his eyes. He wasn't going to let his con time go to waste, and he knew it. 

Mitty dragged both of his friends from stall to stall, buying an assortment of everything from cat ears to posters to a boob mousepad he bought for Elijah because he thought it would be funny. Somewhere in the middle of it all, they stumbled across a stall selling tea, and Mitty found himself downing a whole bottle because of how good it was. 

After several more stalls, and bank breaking decisions, it was almost time for Mikocchi's stage appearance. The three made their way to the front row and sat themselves down on the chairs. Mitty excitedly squirmed in his seat, barely able to keep himself still. But then he felt a throbbing sensation in his crotch. The tea had made its way straight to his bladder, and he felt the signal throughout his abdomen.

_Maybe I should go now…_

Mitty quickly shook his head. If he went now, he might miss Mikocchi's opening speech. The most important part of any event. To him at least.

He could hold it. He had to hold it. He crossed his legs and squeezed his thighs together. Mitty's determination was not to be messed with.

Five minutes passed, and there was no Mikocchi in sight. Mitty had shifted his legs more times than he could count, and his cosplay pants tight against his abdomen didn't help. Usually he would have no issue telling people he wanted to go leak, but they would drag him to the bathroom if he did now. 

_Uu…When's she coming on…?_

Suddenly, a guy in a staff uniform ran on stage holding a microphone. The man tapped it a few times before he spoke. "Apologies for the wait. We're having some technical issues. Our next guest will be here in a few minutes.”

Mitty mentally groaned. He could probably go now and come back in time, but he didn't want to risk it. A few minutes ranged from two to ten, and he didn't even know where the bathroom was. He clenched his aching muscles tighter.

With every minute that passed, his hips threatened to loosen, but he managed to keep himself from letting anything out before it was too late. But he wasn't sure how much longer he could hold the dam down. He was sure his predicament was obvious by now, with his unending squirming and leg movement.

"Are you okay there?" He heard Elijah's concerned voice. Mitty didn't hesitate to nod.

"I'm fine. I'm excited for Mikocchi." Mitty replied with a straight face. Of course, nothing was fine at the moment. But he had to wait for Mikocchi.

Another five minutes. Mitty was about to give in. Eventually, he figured that Mikocchi was going to take longer, so he could run to the bathroom and get back before she arrived. But just as he was about to stand up, an all too familiar voice boomed through the speakers.

"Hello everyone! Mikocchi here!" 

Mikocchi had come, and Mitty couldn't move. He quickly aborted the bathroom mission and firmly sat down again. His bladder was completely full and the throbbing was painful, but Mikocchi was on stage and he'd been waiting three hours for this moment. The crowd stood and cheered the moment she started to wave at everyone. Mitty quickly pushed himself off the chair, only to have a sharp pain shoot up his leg, and a dribble of urine spurt out of his crotch. 

Mitty gasped as he clenched once more. He rubbed his thighs together, but the sensation of release still lingered, his bladder begging for release. He wasn't sure if he could sit through the opening speech without wetting himself. Mitty looked down at his shorts. They were a light shade of cream. It would definitely be noticeable if he let any more slip. He decided that he had to make it to the bathroom if he wanted to enjoy the rest of Mikocchi's Q&A. 

Mitty tugged on Elijah's shirt, getting his attention. "Something up?" The other boy asked.

"I…need to pee." Mitty sheepishly answered. Elijah blinked a few times, before he stood up. 

"How bad is it?"

"Ten."

Without another word, Elijah took Mitty's hand and led him out of the seating area. Mitty groaned as he walked. With each step, the threat of release grew, and no amount of squeezing would be enough. 

"How far is it?" Mitty whined, holding onto Elijah's hand like a lifeline.

"It's over there." Elijah pointed to a stall that looked like it was an eternity away, and Mitty let out another pained whine.

_I won't make it at this rate!! I'll wet myself and missー!_

A larger body bumped Mitty on the shoulder, pushing him aside. The shock released the tension in his muscles for a millisecond, and a larger spurt of urine escaped into his underwear, and this time reached his shorts. Mitty grabbed his crotch with his hand, and clenched as hard as he could. 

"Faster! Please! I can't hold it any more!" Tears pricked his eyes. The pain of having released and stopping himself was too much to bear. 

With that, the two of them pushed through the crowd, Mitty's hand pressed in between his thighs, and all of his focus going to his crotch. The sensation of wet fabric was disgusting, but he had to hold on.

In what seemed like an eternity, they reached the bathrooms, and Elijah shoved Mitty into a stall. With the way his cosplay was, he couldn't use a urinal anyway. 

The moment he took his hand away from his crotch, more warm liquid escaped, but Mitty stopped himself once more. His hands shook as he tried to take off everything that was in the way of his shorts, but he realized that he didn't know how to take off the belt he was wearing.

_O-Oh no….oh god…what do I do…_

Tears streamed down his face as the pain from his bladder shot through his shaking legs. "Mitty? Are you okay?" Elijah's voice felt like a godsend. 

"H-Help…" Mitty choked out. Elijah quickly entered, and understood the issue at hand. As Mitty was trembling in place, Elijah worked his hands as fast as he could. He quickly unbuckled the belts and set them aside. The dark spot on his high waisted zipper shorts was obvious, and he could see it slowly growing as Elijah tried to pull down the zipper.

"It'sーIt's stuck" Elijah blurted out, as he pulled the zipper in different directions. Mitty's breath hitched. The pain was unbearable, he couldn't hold it for much longer. 

_I… can't…!_

The tension finally broke. As Elijah finally pulled the zipper open, urine poured out uncontrollably, soaking Mitty's underwear in the liquid. Even when they were already thoroughly soiled, he still pushed down his underwear, and directed the rest of his urine into the toilet bowl.

The stream was strong, and the feeling of the liquid gushing out was borderline euphoric. The relief washing through Mitty was incomparable, and it felt like an eternity before it started to calm down. He was standing in a puddle of his own urine, but he didn't notice. The pain finally drained out of his body, and his knees almost buckled under him, the only thing stopping him from falling down being Elijah's arm propping him up.

It took a few seconds for it to settle in, but Mitty realized his current predicament. He never fully took off his underwear, and both that and his shorts were completely soaked. His cheeks flushed a slight red as Elijah stroked the boy's back. "I'll help you clean up. Don't worry." He said reassuringly. 

Mitty didn't feel much embarrassment around Elijahーthey were childhood friends, and had seen each other's junk more than anyone else. But pissing yourself was still pissing yourself.

Thankfully, Mitty didn't forget to bring a change of spare clothes, so he probably had something he could wear on the bottom.

Mitty didn't bring his bag with him, so Elijah ran out for a few minutes while he stood with his back to the door, staring at the puddle in front of him. He knew he should try to clean it, but the idea of touching urine made him shudder. He desperately wanted to wash his hands, but he had to stay put if he didn't want anyone else seeing his bare crotch. For a brief moment, he considered trying to use the handheld bidet to clean his hands, but decided that it wasn't worth the chance of ruining more of his clothes.

When Elijah came back, Mitty didn't think twice before trying to fish out his spare clothes, not caring that two people in a single stall was too many people to move around correctly. He breathed a sigh of relief when he pulled out the plastic bag he was looking for…only to shudder when he uncovered its contents. 

…A skirt.

…With no sight of underwear. 

Today was the only day he wished he wasn't a casual crossdresser.

A few seconds of deliberation later, Mitty decided to just…not think about it. He slipped on the skirt, and despite how wrong it felt, and the possibility of it being flipped up, he went to escape the stall to wash his hands.

But Elijah tapped his shoulder before he could leave. Mitty looked to his friend, the other boy holding up his boxers while pulling up his own pants.

"...H-Here. Use this." He stammered, face growing red. Mitty didn't hesitate to take them and slip them on, but he could see Elijah avoiding eye contact. It wasn’t the first time he’d borrowed his boxers, but this specific situation was definitely new.

"...Thanks…" Mitty was ever so thankful for his friend, and found himself hugging the other boy in gratitude. Elijah was slightly taken aback, but he ran his hand through Mitty's silver hair. 

The two left the bathroom with the soiled pants in a plastic bag. Elijah awkwardly explained to a janitor what happened and the two boys profusely apologized. Feeling refreshed and not in pain, Mitty rushed back to the stage area to hopefully still catch Mikocchi's Q&A. But just as the two settled back into their seats…

"Bye guys! Thank you for giving me your questions! I'll improve on my English so that I can come back here better than ever!" Mikocchi waved as she skipped off the stage, the crowd going wild.

…Today was the day Masamichi Nomura, nickname Mitty, learned true despair.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't cosplay. But looking at some people's costumes, I wonder how they enter the bathroom door.


End file.
